Fénix Hunters
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Segundo fic de mi cuatrilogia. Cuando se descubre que el poder que posee romeo es un poder antiguo igual de poderoso que el de los dragon slayer y más aún que SU MADRE es de quien lo heredó dos emociones aparecen en el chico:Alegría por qué al fin podrá ser de ayuda a natsu y a su grupo Tristeza por qué para ello deberá abandonar el gremio a wendy y con ello su único amor.
1. Descubriendo los nuevos poderes

Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic! Comenzamos el año con una historia que tenía pensado publicar el año pasado pero no fue posible(en realidad quería haber publicado un par de ellas pero tenía más tareas que hacer y no fue posible…..

Esta historia la tendría que haber publicado la primera ya que explica bastantes cosas de los fics que tengo pero no lo pensé hasta hace supongo que muchos os estaréis preguntando de que hablo;me refiero a los fics " _ **la dragona y el fénix" y "tu sonrisa por siempre".**_

Este fic es la "continuación" del último ya que después de releerme los dos fics (no se si soy el único que le gusta volverse a leer sus propios fics…) pensé que debía explicar un poco sobre los nuevos poderes que atribuyo a romeo el "fuego del fénix".Pues bien de esto tratará. Recomiendo leerte primero el fic de _Tu sonrisa por siempre_ para entender ya que empezaré enlazando con ese fic y no quiero que nadie se pierda.

Sin más….. Comenzamos:

 _ **Despertando los nuevos poderes:Dragon Slayers VS Fénix Hunters.**_

Habían pasado varias semanas del "incidente" con romeo. La gente no le había dado más importancia de la debida solo felicitaba al chico por haber enseñado a ese tipo lo que pasaba si te metias con algún miembro de fairy tail preguntaban a veces a wendy si estaba bien y cosas por el estilo pero nada más allá…. Sin embargo había gente que no dejaba de pensar en el suceso….. Y esos eran el grupo de natsu y compañía. Ninguno podía olvidar como romeo pudo haber realizado un ataque tan poderoso ni haber desprendido tal cantidad de maná en ese momento por mucho entrenamiento que hubiera realizado…. Además habían preguntado a macao y a makarov por si sabían algo pero todo eran incógnitas sin respuesta…

En ese momento entró alguien en el gremio: Una chica peliazul de estatura pequeña que andaba arrastrando los pies pesadamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Que pasa enana otra vez te quedaste toda la noche leyendo -" dijo gajeel acercándose a la chica

-"Como lo has notado? -" dijo esta bostezando

-"Porque pareces un maldito zombi que pide a gritos que acaben con él -" dijo el pelinegro cogiendo a la chica en brazos

-" Ga….gajeel que estas haciendo?…. bájame puedo andar sola…. -" dijo levy con la cara roja

-" Si ya lo e visto… -" dijo el otro ignorando los intentos de zafarse de la chica -"Creo que deberías irte a casa y dormir un poco….. -"

-"Levy chan! -" la llamó lucy en ese momento lo que está aprovechó para zafarse del agarre de gajeel e ir a donde estaban reunidos ella natsu gray y erza. -"Te preguntaría si encontraste algo pero creo que ya conozco la respuesta -"dijo viéndole la cara

-"Lo siento Lu chan pero no encontré absolutamente nada de ello esta noche volveré a mirar a ver si tengo más suerte….. dijo mientras volvía a bostezar.

-"Qué es tan importante para que tengas que pasarte la noche sin pegar ojo?-" dijo gajeel acercándose

-"Lu chan me pidió que investigará por si encontraba algo relacionado con lo que le paso a romeo pero no he tenido suerte… -"

-"Igual es una habilidad oculta que no pudo desarrollar hasta ahora…..como su segundo origen….. -" dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

-"... Eso es! -" exclamó levy saltando del asiento -" Como no se me ocurrió antes…. Gajeel eres un genio -" dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

-"Se….se puede saber a que ha venido ese arrebato? -" dijo el chico poniéndose rojo

-"Vale barajando esa posibilidad la cual puede estar en lo cierto puedo acortar el rango de búsqueda y dar con algunos resultados y respuestas….-"dijo levy antes de caer redonda al suelo

-"Levy chan! -" dijo lucy asustada

-"Tsk sabía que esto terminaría así…. -" dijo gajeel cogiéndola antes de que chocase con el suelo -"lo siento pero hoy tendréis que prescindir de ella

-"No importa gajeel llévala a casa y que descanse y dale las gracias cuando despierte.-"

-"Así que un segundo origen eh -" dijo gray en cuanto los dos se perdieron por la puerta del gremio -"Podría ser, como los modos del dragón eléctrico y de las sombras que tienen gajeel y natsu.

Pero eso no pudo ser -" dijo erza -"wendy nos dijo que el motivo de la pérdida del conocimiento fue porque liberó demasiada magia de golpe y quedo agotado…. Además polyuska nos lo confirmó también….. Y me fío completamente de ellas…. -"

-"Aaaa entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida! -" grito natsu agarrándose la cabeza

-"Puede que romeo siempre tuviera ese poder con el pero no lo podía sacar por qué no se había dado la situación… -" dijo happy

-"¿? a qué te refieres? -" dijeron todos mirando a happy con extrañeza

-"Puede que igual que natsu romeo sacará ese poder por qué quería proteger algo que le importaba….. Todos sabemos que romeo y wendy se gussstan -" dijo poniendo esa cara que tantas veces había enfadado a lucy y a erza -"puede que le pasara igual que a natsu con lucy y se enfadada sacando ese nuevo poder….. -" decía riéndose mientras lucy echaba humo roja como un tomate e intentaba pillar al exceed y que se callara de decir que le gustaba el pelirrosa

-"Creo que de momento eso es todo lo que tenemos….. Que tal si continuamos mañana y así vemos si levy ha tenido más suerte -" dijo gray levantándose

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se levantaron cada uno a hacer otras cosas

-"Gray a donde vas? -" dijo lucy viendo que el mago de hielo iba hacia la salida -"

-"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…. -"dijo este apartando la mirada

-"Seguro…. -" decía esta aguantandose la risa -"Parece que lluvia al final te ganó la partida no?-" dijo divertida mientras este se paraba en seco….

-"Doikiterrrru -"dijo happy antes de escapar de unas flechas de hielo que le lanzó el chico

Mientras veía como la peliazul se tiraba a abrazar al mago de hielo lucy pensaba: _Despertar los poderes por amor a otra persona… aunque no me guste reconocerlo happy tiene razón….. Romeo admira tanto a natsu que no me extrañaría que ambos hicieran lo mismo para salvar a la persona que quieren…._ Se sonrojo recordando como natsu hace algunos días había destruido completamente un gremio oscuro para rescatarla cuando estos la había secuestrado para robarle sus llaves…

-" Pero en qué estaba pensando?! -" pensó mientras se daba con las manos en las mejillas para dejar de echar humo como una olla a presión

-"Te encuentras bien lucy san?-" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-"Wendy!-" dijo esta -"Cuando has llegado -"

-"Ahora mismo -"dijo la pequeña dragon slayer -"polyuska san necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas y decía que quería que fuera yo por qué si no terminaría con la casa destrozada…. -"

-"Ya me lo imagino…. -" dijo la otra asintiendo

-"Que te pasaba hace un momento? -"seguía insistiendo wendy -"parecía que te fuera a estallar la cabeza

-"N...nada!... -"decía lucy nerviosa mientras giraba las manos

-"Es por natsu san? -"decía la otra chica viendo como estaba de nerviosa la rubia

-"...-"

-"jejeje lo sabía cada vez que te hablamos de él te pones nerviosa y empiezas a hacer cosas raras -"decía la chica sonriendo

-"Moeee….. se quejaba la rubia….. -"Y qué tal tu con romeo? -" dijo cambiando de tema -"he oído que ahora no os separais el uno del otro -"decía mirando a la peliazul con una mirada pícara

-"pues…..etto… yo…-" decía la chica compitiendo con su amiga y empezando a echar humo….

-"Qué pasa con nosotros? -" dijeron por detrás dos voces

-"Aaaa! -"dijo wendy dando un salto del susto

-"Que susto nos habéis dado…. -"dijo lucy

-"Perdón -"dijeron ambos magos de fuego, sólo venía a darle esto a wendy se lo olvidó en casa de polyuska San cuando terminamos de ayudarla… -"

Dijo el más joven dándole una bolsita de cuero a la dragon slayer y llendose

Natsu también se fue a perseguir al chico diciéndole que luchará contra él a lo que el otro le respondía que no tenía ganas ahora… ni siquiera preguntó por qué estaban hablando de él las dos…..había aprendido que ciertas cosas era mejor no preguntar si querías vivir otro día….

-"asique polyuska quería que fueras sola eh?-"decía lucy mirando a wendy por detrás… -"Parece que nuestra pequeña dragon slayer se está haciendo mayor…-"dijo mientras la pobre wendy se ponía cada vez más roja….

{...}

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba hablando de sus cosas…

En la mesa donde estaban reunidos natsu y compañía este estaba discutiendo con gray por algo sin importancia seguramente… Erza se encontraba sacando brillo a sus armas lucy wendy estaban escuchando a romeo sobre el nuevo libro que el mago había conseguido el cual casualmente era justo el que ambas magas querían desde hace tiempo…

Happy estaba como siempre intentando que charle se fijará un poco en él…

Todo esto se interrumpió cuando oyeron una voz que venía de la entrada

LO ENCONTRÉ!-" dijo mientras corría por el gremio arrollando al pobre máx y al pobre warren que fueron de cabeza al suelo

-"Levy chan parece que hoy tienes mejor cara -"dijo lucy sonriendo a su amiga

-"ah sí… ayer estuve todo el día durmiendo y aunque me volví a pasar toda la noche leyendo por fin he logrado encontrar una respuesta aceptable….. Además tuve una ayuda inesperada -"dijo la maga señalando a un chico que entraba por la puerta en ese momento

Aunque el dragon slayer de metal lucía cansado se le disimulaba más

-"Me imaginé que estarías en algo como esto cuando vi que no venías -"dijo lily -"Que tal te fue? -"

-"Nunca más le haré un favor a la enana que tenga que ver con esto…. Un poco más y me explota la cabeza de tantos libros y datos…. No se como ella puede ver divertido todo esto -"decía gajeel

En la mesa con levy y los demás está había puesto un gran libro bastante viejo en la mesa. En la portada se podía leer "Magias antiguas"

-"Este libro describe muy bien todo tipo de magias antiguas e interesantes como los god slayer la magia de demonio tanto la de gray de devil slayer como la de mira san de take over incluso la vuestra de dragon slayer….

Pero el capitulo que importa es este: "FÉNIX HUNTERS"

Vaya este libro te explica todo lo que queríamos ver…. -"decía lucy ojeandolo

-"Donde lo encontraste? -"preguntó erza

-"No lo se…. Gajeel y yo cerramos los ojos un momento y cuando los volvimos a abrir el libro estaba en la mesa y la ventana abierta…...supongo que alguien lo dejaría aunque ya lo he revisado y no parece tener nada peligroso…. Es más como si alguien nos estuviera queriendo ayudar….

-"Tómalo como una ayuda desinteresada -"dijo una voz de repente detrás suya… -"

Cuando se giraron todo el gremio vio a una persona con capucha en la entrada…. -"Dado que habrías tardado una vida en averiguar todo esto me tomé la libertad de echarte una mano -"

-"Entonces este libro es tuyo?-" preguntó levy

-"Se puede que sí -dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha -"Es de nuestro gremio -" Era una mujer joven con el cabello azul oscuro largo que le llegaba por los hombros bastante guapa

Nadie se sorprendió demasiado pero hubo dos caras que se quedaron de piedra….

-"Nicora….. dijo macao con la boca abierta hasta el suelo

-"Mamá…..-"dijo romeo con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo pensaba hacerlo más largo pero así puedo desarrollarlo mejor….**

 **En el próximo capítulo…. Respuestas…..**

 **Ja Ne :-D**

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Fénix Hunters?

Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic. Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este fic en el que explicaré todo lo relacionado con el título del fic (además de que me e fijado que en varios de mis fics hay muchos guiños o referencias a este fic aún sin yo haberlo escrito) Pero bueno paro de enrollarme.

 _ **Respuestas:¿Fénix Hunters?**_

-"Nicora -" dijo macao con la mandíbula en el suelo

-"Mamá…..-" dijo romeo con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas

-" Macao como puede ser nicora? Te crees que no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo? -" dijo wakaba

-" y tu te crees que no se reconocer a mi esposa?-" dijo este

-"Un momento….. Dejando a un lado todo esto…..has dicho que este libro pertenece a tu gremio? -" dijo levy -"Que clase de gremio tiene un libro con datos de todas las magias antiguas? -"

Uno en el que todos sus miembros tienen la misma magia antigua -"dijo nicora

-"Todos?! -" dijeron el grupo de natsu

-"Vine porque hace unos días sentí una magia muy parecida a la nuestra aquí en magnolia y supuse que por fin romeo habría despertado sus verdaderos poderes…. Ya tienes 16 años no?-" pregunto nicora

-"Sus verdaderos poderes….. Entonces quieres decir que ….-"

-"Si…. Romeo es el último fénix hunter que conocemos hasta la fecha

-"fénix hunter?-"preguntaron todos sin entender nada

-"Es una magia antigua similar a la de los dragon slayer. Esta magia fue enseñada por los fénix a los humanos hace millones de años… cuando los dragones aún existían en el mundo. Sin embargo debido a que los fénix se extinguieron antes que los dragones y a que su magia era más difícil de aprender y controlar esta se fue perdiendo hasta quedar sólo un pequeño grupo errante.-" explicó nicora

\- "Para llegar a ser un fénix hunter se tiene que cumplir unas de estas dos condiciones: Por descendencia de sangre o dominando los 5 tipos de magias ígneas

que existen y desarrollando las dos llamas sagradas del fénix.-" siguió explicando

-"Pero entonces romeo cumple las dos condiciones -"dijeron lucy y levy -"él tiene todas las magias de fuego y además si es tu hijo…..-"

-"En serio?-" dijo nicora sorprendida -" Vaya eso no lo sabía…. Los poderes del fénix se despiertan a una cierta edad dependiendo del entrenamiento que realice el mago…..hay algunos que nunca llegan a despertarlo sólo porque su magia no llega a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que reaccione…. Pero esto es toda una sorpresa-"

dijo sonriendo

Romeo había estado callado todo el rato con la cabeza agachada hasta que aquí reaccionó -"Porque….. te fuiste hace 15 años sin dejar rastro ni una explicación y ahora vuelves de repente y pretendes hacer como que nada ha pasado?! -"decía este medio gritando y apretando los puños

-"No….-"dijo nicora agachando la cabeza -"comprendo perfectamente tu enfado y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo…. pero pensé que deberías tener una vida más sencilla sin tantos problemas por lo menos hasta que crecieras lo suficiente

… kuso!-" grito romeo corriendo y abrazándola

-"espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…-" dijo nicora haciendo lo mismo

-"Una pregunta más -" dijo levy -"habías dicho que sólo quedabais unos pocos y que romeo era el último…."-

-"Por qué no salimos afuera y os lo explicamos mejor?-"

-"Os -"?preguntó esta

 **Al salir fuera del gremio los magos se encontraron con otros 4 encapuchados igual que nicora.**

-"Entonces este es el chico nicora?-" dijo uno de ellos

-" Je que bien dicen que todos los hijos se parecen a sus madres ….. o era a sus padres?-" decía el de el lado

-"Ellos son los integrantes del "gremio" del que os hable somos los últimos fénix hunters que quedan.

-" y estos quienes son?-" preguntaron los dos de antes

-"Es el gremio dónde estaba -"les respondió nicora

-"Aún existe ese gremio?-"dijeron estos

-"Aún?-" preguntó romeo extrañado

-" Los usuarios del poder del fénix tienen un envejecimiento más lento que los humanas así que podemos aparentar menos años de los que tenemos….en años humanos tengo cerca de los 40 pero en años de fénix estoy cerca de los 100….. Se podría decir que aún soy joven…. -" dijo nicora sonriendo y mirando a los demás los cuales sus caras lo decían todo

-"Si alguno llega a decir lo que creo que estáis pensando os haré una demostración de los poderes del fénix…..-"dijo cambiando la cara y mirando a macao y wakaba. Los años de fénix sólo los utilizamos nosotros no tenéis que pensar que soy una vieja…..

-"Entonces todos ellos….-"empezó a decir romeo

-"Sí -" dijo uno de los chicos de antes acercándose y quitándose la capucha. Era un poco mayor que el con el pelo rojo. Todos tenemos más o menos como vosotros pero en años de fénix se podría decir que todos somos unas momias jajaja -"

-"Akai yo que tu no repetiría eso mucho….-" dijo el otro idéntico a él pero tenía el pelo azul -"quieres que zira te vuelva a dar otra paliza?

-"Oye aoi no estoy diciendo nada falso…..si tu dijeras a un humano que tienes 150 años qué crees que te dirían?

-" Probablemente que hoy no es el dia de los inocentes -"dijo romeo riendo

-"jajajaja -" seguramente o te llevarían al manicomio más cercano -"

-"Te presento -" dijo nicora -" estos dos son Akai y Aoi son gemelos y ambos tienen un par de años más que tu -"

-"Esa chica de ahí -" dijo señalando a la figura que se acercaba y se quitaba la capucha -" es zira y tiene tu misma edad

-"Así que tu eres el hijo de nicora nee….. Pues eres más guapo de lo que creía -"dijo sonriéndole -"encantado romeo kun me alegro de tener por fin a alguien de mi edad-" dijo abrazándolo

Romeo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco… la verdad es que la chica era muy guapa: tenía el pelo morado largo los ojos azules y la piel clara y suave al tacto ….

Sin embargo lo que le hizo ponerse rojo de verdad fue que cuando la chica lo abrazó su cabeza acabó en una zona que desconocía hasta el momento….. Quizás porque nunca se había preocupado mucho por las chicas y su anatomía …..pero sintió como si le pusieran dos almohadas en la cara…..

-"Are? qué te ocurre -" dijo la chica al separarse de él y ver como estaba

-"Zira tienes que controlarte un poco al saludar ….-" dijo aoi -" el chico es la primera vez que oye hablar de todo esto y que de repente tú vas y le abrazas así…..

-"jejeje….. perdón a veces soy un poco impulsiva -"

-"n...no pasa nada -" dijo romeo medio ido aún por la reacción de la chica

-"Puajjj…-"dijo natsu tapándose la nariz -"como es que de repente huele tan mal?-"

-"Es como si alguien llevara semanas sin darse una ducha…-" dijo gajeel igual

-"Pues nosotros no olemos nada -"dijeron las chicas

-"Yo tampoco -" dijo wendy tratado de detectar el olor que describían los chicos

-"Espera….. Sois dragon slayer? -" dijeron los tres poniéndose de repente en guardia y cambiándole la expresión de la cara

-"Si …..que pasa con eso?-" preguntó wendy sin entender la razón del cambio repentino de actitud

-"Cómo es posible que romeo haya estado rodeado de estos tipos todo este tiempo -" dijo zira despectivamente. Romeo observaba sorprendido como la expresión angelical de la chica había cambiado por otra más sombría

-"Tranquilos todos no os alteréis -" dijo la última persona detrás de todos. Romeo vio que era un anciano de aproximadamente la misma edad que el maestro. Se apoyaba en un bastón y caminaba lentamente

-"Pero abuelo….-" dijo zira mirándole

-"Zira recuerda que no hemos venido a causar problemas -"dijo este con la voz calmada

-"Oye a que ha venido ese cambio de actitud?-" pregunto romeo

-"Es una vieja historia romeo kun…. -" dijo el anciano -"Qué te parece si tu madre te pone al corriente de todo mientras yo hablo en privado con vuestro maestro del asunto que nos ha traído aquí?

-"Claro.. Por aquí….-" dijo makarov llevándole a su oficina

-"Nicora procura que los chicos no causen muchos problemas por favor -"

-"descuide maestro -" dijo esta inclinándose un poco

 **Mientras los dos maestros estuvieron reunidos ambos gremios tuvieron ocasión de hablar y conocerse mejor. Los recién llegados les contaron que antiguamente los dragon slayer y los fénix hunters habían sido enemigos por eso habían captado ese olor tan "desagradable" según ellos. Más allá de eso se habían llevado muy bien unos con otros.**

 **Especialmente romeo y zira que no se habían separado. El chico estaba encantado con la amabilidad de la chica y como le explicaba todo lo relacionado con sus nuevos poderes y a ella no parecía importarle más bien disfrutaba de ello.**

-"Que zira no has podido aguantar ni a irnos para adueñarte del chico?-" decía akai riendo -"

Sin embargo había alguien a quien esta escena no le hacia nada de gracia…..

Una chica peliazul estaba mirando a la "pareja" con una mirada de estas que si las miradas matasen zira habría muerto ya 7 veces. La dragon slayer del cielo estaba apretando los puños. _-"Que narices le pasaba?-" llevaba así desde que los cuatro fénix habían llegado. Cuando veía a romeo reír así de feliz con esa chica le apetecía lanzar un rugido de dragón y mandarla bien lejos…..Pero por qué pensaba eso?_

 _Debería alegrarse de que romeo estuviera feliz… ni que el fuera de su propiedad… al fin y al cabo eran sólo amigos ….verdad?_

 _Sin embargo hubo un momento en que la chica le tomó de la mano a romeo y él le correspondió en que si no la hubieran hecho "regresar" al mundo se habría armado una buena…._

-"Wendy… estás bien?-" le pregunto lucy

-" Eeee….-" dijo está volviendo -"Si si jejeje porque lo preguntas lucy san?-"

-"Seguro?-"es que llevo un rato mirándote y tenías una cara de haberte comido un kilo de limones…-"

-"... En serio?-" dijo esta -" _tanto se me notaba?-"_

-"... Tranquila no te agobies tanto -" le dijo con la mano en su hombro -"Sólo es la emoción del momento sabes que romeo sólo tiene ojos para ti -"

-"Que….que… como sabias….?-" empezó a decir la pequeña

Se te notaba bastante que no estabas disfrutando de la escena -" dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa

 **Sin embargo la gota que rompió el vaso** _ **(toma cosecha propia jajaja XD)**_ **fue la"noticia "que les dio el maestro cuando salió.**

-"Hijos míos…...tras hablar detenidamente con el maestro zian ambos hemos tomado una decisión que puede que no os guste a la mayoría….

-"Creemos que para que los poderes de romeo kun se desarrollen totalmente y dado que él cumple las dos condiciones para ser un fénix hunter debería venirse con nosotros unos años par entrenar debidamente…

Obviamente todos comenzaron a protestar por haber acordado "semejante tontería"

-"Por qué tiene que irse él es uno de nuestros miembros -" gritaba natsu visiblemente enfadado

-"Y cómo pensáis hacerlo vosotros -" preguntó zira -"Hasta ahora ninguno de vosotros sabía que existíamos es más si no llega a ser por el libro que nicora nee os dejo aún seguiriais buscando sobre los poderes de fénix y no tendriais resultado…..-"

Comprendo vuestro enfado…..-" dijo makarov -" pero esto es una decisión en la que romeo es el único que puede decidir que hacer -" dijo mirando al chico

Romeo no sabía que hacer… Por una parte quería aprender toda esa magia de la que zira le había hablado y además podría pasar tiempo con su madre …

Pero tampoco quería decir adiós al gremio a su padre a natsu y a los demás….. Y sobre todo a wendy….. El chico no se imaginaba estar sin ella fuera el tiempo que fuera

La chica peliazul por su parte se había quedado blanca de miedo…. Que romeo se tenía que ir ? De verdad sería capaz de decirla adiós así sin más….. No podía…..sabía que ella no sería capaz de soportarlo no quería que se fuera de su lado le daba igual si estaba pensando egoístamente ella lo quería siempre a su lado….

-"Y bien romeo…...que eliges?

 _ **Jajajaja ya lo se soy un cabrón XD**_

 _ **Pero hasta aquí será este capítulo el siguiente (o los siguientes no se si haré más de uno) vendran otro día**_

 _ **Que pensáis gente? Romeo de ira o se quedará?**_

 _ **Wendy tendrá que decir adiós a su amor secreto?**_

 _ **Y que intenciones tiene la nueva chica con romeo?**_

 _ **Nos leemos :-D**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Las lágrimas de la dragona

Tengo tiempo y ganas así que aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. No se si este será el último o lo haré en dos. Pero bueno ya lo veréis.

 _ **Las lágrimas de la dragona**_

Romeo estaba tumbado sobre el techo del cobertizo. Esa iba a ser su última noche en el gremio. Al final había decidido marcharse con su madre y los demás. La mayoría en el gremio habían aceptado su decisión (a excepción de natsu que sólo había aceptado si cuando volviera luchaban…..)

No podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza… había pasado toda su vida en el gremio y aunque había decidido irse por una temporada para entender mejor sus nuevos poderes sentía como si les estuviera abandonando a todos…..

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos…. Alguien estaba intentando subir por la escalera. Antes de que pudiera decir nada una cabellera azul asomó

 _Lo que faltaba….ella era la única persona a la que no quería ver esa noche….._

 _Sabía que si veía a wendy no le sería posible irse… No se imaginaba cómo sería estar dos años sin verla…._

-"Sabía que estarías aquí….-" dijo la chica subiendo al tejado y sentándose a su lado

Ninguno dijo nada en un tiempo… Ambos sabían lo que pasaría en unas horas…..

Wendy apretaba las manos y los dientes para no empezar a llorar…

Fue cuando romeo se dio cuenta de que tenía algo entre las manos…..

-"Wendy que de eso? -" preguntó el chico para romper el hielo

-"Esto?... E ...era una cosa para ti… -" dijo la chica abriendo las manos y mostrando el objeto

Romeo observó lo que le parecía (y en efecto era) un colgante con un ala blanca de dragón y otra ala roja de fénix unidas las dos por lo que parecía un hilo rojo… Era muy bonito…..

-"Es para mi?-" dijo viéndolo

-"S….si…. Pensé que te gustaría tener algo para recordarnos cuando te hayas ido…

-"Vaya ….muchas gracias ….es precioso -" dijo cogiéndolo y poniéndoselo

-"Romeo…..de verdad te tienes que ir….-"preguntó la chica con la cabeza baja

-"...Si quiero hacerme más fuerte y controlar estos poderes y esta es la única manera…..

-"no quiero…-"dijo wendy en un susurro…..

-"Qué?-" preguntó el otro

-"NO QUIERO -"dijo la chica lanzándose a abrazarle…..

-"w...wendy…..-" dijo el chico sorprendido por su reacción

-"No quiero que te vayas no quiero perderte! -" dijo la chica llorando entre hipidos -"me prometiste que estarías siempre a mi lado que no me dejarías nunca… no quiero que te olvides de mi…..

-"Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?-" dijo romeo mirándola a la cara y algo enfadado -" como puedes pensar eso de mi? Aunque me fuera 100 años jamás te podría olvidar wendy -" dijo haciendo que la otra le mirara

-"Si he decidido irme es porque quiero hacerme más fuerte para protegerte…. Si hay más enemigos como ese dragon slayer necesitaré ser más poderoso si no quiero perderte….. Pero ten por seguro que jamás te dejaré sola….. además con este colgante me acordaré de ti cada día y estaré esperando a volver para verte…..-"

Romeo… -" dijo wendy sonriendo -" siento haber sido tan egoísta no tengo derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer…..

-"No pasa nada comprendo lo que pensabas….-" dijo el chico quitándole las lágrimas con la mano… -"Pero quiero que sepas que no tienes nada que temer….-"

 **La ocasión no podía estar mejor….. Ambos estaban a sólo unos centímetros del otro la luna iluminándolos los dos solos en el silencio de la noche… Romeo empezó a bajar la cabeza mientras wendy cerraba los ojos …. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro sólo un poco más…**

-"Romeo es la hora tenemos un largo camino así que es mejor irnos ….. -" dijo nicora subiendo al tejado y encontrándose con la escena….. -"Creo que no vengó en el mejor momento….. -" dijo bajando de nuevo…

Los dos se separaron a la velocidad del rayo más rojos que los tomates mientras intentaban decir algo….

-"Mamá espera no es lo que piensas! -" dijo romeo corriendo detrás de ella mientras wendy no sabía como reaccionar….

-"Ahhh y pensar que la última vez que te vi eras un bebé… Y ahora ya eres todo un hombre… -"Pero no te preocupes wendy chan te prometo que volverá sano y salvo…..Me gustas como cuñada, eso si tomaos vuestro tiempo no quiero ser abuela tan pronto jajaja…..

Dijo mientras los otros dos parecían ollas a presión…..

{...}

Cuando lucy y las demás chicas llegaron al gremio encontraron a wendy mirando al horizonte por donde estaba saliendo el sol con las manos cogidas..

-"Wendy! -" dijo charle -"menos mal dónde te habías metido me tenías preocupada…-" dijo la gata blanca

La chica la única respuesta que dio fue abrazar a lucy y sollozar débilmente….

-"Ya se ha ido no? -" dijo la chica acariciándola la cabeza

-"umm…. -" dijo esta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas… -"Pero no voy a llorar…. -"dijo mirando de nuevo al frente -" porque se lo e prometido. Le he prometido que le esperaré estos dos años y no lloraré por el…. Por que me ha prometido que volverá….

-"Seguro que si….-" nadie abandona fairy tail nunca del todo…. -"dijo erza apoyando la mano en su hombro….. Romeo volverá…

 _ **Próximo episodio: EL REGRESO DEL FÉNIX…..**_

 _ **Review? :-D**_


	4. El regreso del Fénix

Y POR FIN! aquí está el 4° y último capítulo de este fic (tiene gracia pensaba hacer sólo dos capítulos y al final he terminado haciendo cuatro….. Con lo cual este fic se convierte en el primero en pasar de tres capítulos….. Wiiii…. Vale ya paro XD

Como no me cabía ponerlo en la descripción lo pongo aquí: este capítulo (el fic en sí mismo) está inspirado en el opening 11 de fairy tail "Hajimari No Sora" así que ya sabéis poneros la canción (diré cuándo empieza) y dejaros llevar por la música y el fic.

 _ **El regreso del fénix**_

Por fin los dos años de espera habían llegado a su fin….. Ese día wendy estaba más contenta de lo normal y razón no le faltaba. Pero no era la única así… En el gremio todos estaban de buen humor ya que sabían lo que ese día significaba.

-"Hijos míos….-" dijo makarov alzando la voz -"Hace dos años uno de los nuestros nos dejó para alcanzar nuevas fuerzas…. Pero hoy la espera ha terminado…. Ahora partiremos hacia el territorio en el que el maestro zian me dijo que estarían y romeo volverá con nosotros. -" termino de decir mientras todos gritaban y se preparaban para salir hacia el destino.

{...}

-"aaaaa voy a morir…..-" decía natsu tirado sobre el carro con una cara más azul que el pelo de wendy…

-"Porque nadie nos avisó de que una parte sería en carro? -" se quejaba gajeel igual que natsu.

-"Por qué no lo sabíamos -" dijo levy mientras los carros seguían subiendo hasta el lugar en donde se debían encontrar con los fénix.

-"Pues yo no aguanto más os veo arriba -" dijo natsu bajándose del carro y subiendo hacia la cima impulsandose con su fuego como un cohete

-"Vaya parece que a salamander a veces le funciona el cerebro y todo -" dijo gajeel también bajando y siguiendo al otro….

-"Esperad si no sabéis donde es…..-" dijo wendy sin poder acabar la frase

-"Ahhh…. chicos….-" suspiraba lucy

-"No tienen remedio -" la secundaba levy

-" A propósito wendy vas muy elegante no?-" dijo levy fijándose en el atuendo que llevaba la chica: Wendy llevaba un kimono rosa corto que le cubría toda la parte superior del cuerpo y unas medias azul oscuras que le cubrían las piernas con unos zapatos rojos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas por un lazo rojo.

-"Gra…. Gracias…. Lucy san me ayudó a elegir todo

-"aaaa vaya quizás deberías hacer tú lo mismo lucy y arreglarte un poco quizás así natsu se de cuenta de lo que quieres con él…-" le decía levy a la rubia dándola con el codo -"

-"Moeee levy chan para ya…..-" decía esta empezando a echar humo

Al llegar al punto los dos dragon slayers les estaban esperando.

-",Esperad….. Como habéis sabido….?-" preguntó lucy

-"Por qué este lugar apesta a esos chicos….-" decía natsu

-"Ah claro es verdad que vosotros captáis su olor….-" dijo levy recordando -"pero no entiendo porque wendy no lo puede captar si es también una dragon slayer….-" se preguntaba

-"Puede que porque se haya acostumbrado a su olor de tanto estar con él….-" decía lucy mirando a la chica con una mirada pícara

-"Doikiterrru -" decía happy por detrás….

-"Moeee dejarlo ya por favor -" decía la chica poniéndose roja

Cuando la última caravana llegó al punto de encuentro los magos empezaron a esperar…. -"Parece que somos los primeros….-" dijo macao -"a nicora nunca se le dio bien la puntualidad….-" dijo suspirando

En ese momento se oyó una especie de….. rugido? y acto seguido unas bestias parecidos a tigres aparecieron rodeando al grupo….

-"Y estos bichos? -" dijo gajeel observándolos

-"Puede que sean especies de aquí…-" dijo levy -"y creo que nos hemos metido en su territorio….. Aaaa!-" grito viendo que una se abalanzaba encima

-"Enana cuidado!-" grito gajeel mientras se ponia delante y paraba con un bastón de hierro a la bestia … -" Parece que vamos a tener entretenimiento hasta que lleguen los demás…-" dijo crujiendose los nudillos

-"Perfecto -"dijo natsu mientras cojia a lucy y daba una patada a otro detrás de ella.

{...}

-"Tks….. Que pasa estos bichos no se acaban nunca…..-" se quejaba el pelinegro. Habían tumbado ya a unos cuantos pero se volvían a levantar y cada vez llegaban más…..

-"Puede que sean inmunes a la magia…-" dijo levy atacando por detrás

-"En parte…..-" dijo una voz por detrás -"son inmunes a VUESTRA magia -" dijo otra voz continuando

 _ **(EMPIEZA LA CANCION)**_

 _ **(Ya se me olvidaba….)**_

Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron dos luces azul y rojas impactar contra las bestias y hacerlas salir disparadas….-"Perdón por el retraso….aunque no esperábamos que llegarais tan pronto…..-" dijeron Akai y Aoi

Todos observaban sorprendidos como los dos chicos que acababan de llegar mantenían a raya a las bestias y las hacían retroceder

-"Alucinante -" decía lucy con la boca abierta

-"No es para tanto…..-" se quejaba el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos -"yo también podría hacerlo si hubiera estado algo más de tiempo

-"Macao cuidado a tu espalda!-" gritó wakaba

-"Maldición!-" dijo este viendo que otros dos se le tiraban encima

-"Que ocurre mako chan la edad te a quitado reflejos?-"decía una mujer apareciendo y frenando a las dos bestias con las manos envueltas en fuego azul.

-"Bueno…. no e tenido la suerte de envejecer tan poco como tu….-" decía este poniéndose a su lado y continuando la pelea.

Por su parte zira también había aparecido y estaba ocupándose de la mayoría que intentaban atacar los carros.

-"Vaya …..mira por donde zira no es la única que sabe ponerse seria cuando se necesita….-" decían los chicos fénix viendo que una chica peliazul estaba dándoles bien a las bestias. -"Veo que romeo no exageraba al no parar de hablar de ella….

-"Tenryu no HOKOU! -" gritaba wendy lanzando por los aires a dos más -"ioshh… sólo un par más ….. Aaay…. -" dijo cayéndose de bruces al suelo -"Aaaaa!…-" grito mientras toda la manada restante se abalanzaba sobre ella…

-"Oh oh….esto no pinta bien….. No creo que ninguno pueda llegar a tiempo desde dónde estamos….. dijo Akai…

-"Aullido del dios del fuego….-" dijo una voz a sus espaldas…. ENTEI !

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue una gran bola de fuego colisionar contra todas las bestias y hacerlas desaparecer…

Wendy sintió como unos brazos la levantaban y la llevaban en brazos a salvo de la explosión ….-"No has cambiado nada verdad? -" le dijo una voz que al principio no reconoció mientras la dejaba en el suelo pero que luego identificó

-"Wendy estas bien? -" preguntó charle volando hacia la chica…

La chica sólo miraba al frente embobada viendo como el chico al que había estado esperando esos dos años hacía huir a todas las bestias …..

-"Ka chan ….Ahora!-" grito romeo

-"Entendido -"dijo nicora juntando los puños con su hijo y formando un arcoiris…..

-"ALAS BRILLANTES DEL FÉNIX! -" gritaron ambos mientras salían unas lenguas de fuego acababan con las últimas bestias que quedaban…..

En el gremio no había quien no tuviera una cara de sorpresa…..

-"Natsu creo que acabas de perder muchos puntos como único mago de fuego….-" dijo levy -" mirando al "nuevo" romeo

-"Ehh…? A qué te refieres…...dijo este sin pillar la broma

-"Bueno supongo que esto es un adiós no? -" dijo Aoi a romeo….

-"... -" el chico había esperado este día desde que llegó aquí pero ahora le daba pena despedirse de todos…...Al fin y al cabo habían sido sus compañeros durante esos dos años y le habían tratado muy bien…

-"Venga cambia esa cara larga -" le dijo Akai dándole una palmada en el hombro…. -"no pienses que te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente iremos a visitarte al gremio de vez en cuando no nicora? -"

-"Por supuesto -" dijo la aludida

-"Romeo abrazo a su madre por última vez se despidió de los demás y se marchó con su gremio de nuevo….

Al llegar a magnolia y antes de que todos le empezaran a bombardear a preguntas el chico dijo que estaba cansado del viaje y que prefería irse a casa a descansar….. Pese a las protestas de natsu que quería enfrentarse a él como acordaron todos asintieron y se despidieron los unos de los otros

{...}

Después de darse una ducha romeo salió para vestirse y tumbarse en su cama. Seguro que al día siguiente le esperaba una avalancha de preguntas de todo tipo y tendría que luchar con natsu nii…. Sólo de pensarlo ya se cansaba….. Además tendría que comprarse nueva ropa ya que seguramente la que tenía se le habría quedado pequeña. Sin embargo todo esto pasó a segundo plano cuando vio que algo no estaba bien en su habitación…...o más bien que "alguien" estaba …..

-"W...wendy?-" preguntó extrañado el chico. La chica pegó un respingo al oír la voz y al darse la vuelta casi se cae al suelo redonda ….. Pues el chico estaba enfrente suya con sólo una toalla con el pelo aún mojado y mostrando su torso el cual debido al entrenamiento de fénix estaba de lo más tentador…

-"Qué haces aquí? -" preguntó de nuevo el chico al no obtener respuesta y ver que la chica sólo se se había quedado helada sin decirle nada….

-"Eeee…. pues… yo…. esto… yo….. verás… -"decía la pobre cada vez más al borde del colapso…. Pues si ya era de mala educación colarse en la casa de alguien sin permiso peor era colarse en el CUARTO de alguien sin permiso y ver a un chico semidesnudo delante tuya…...

-"Espera un momento…..-" dijo romeo antes de salir por la puerta y volver a entrar en unos minutos vestido con un traje de su padre.

-"Aún me queda un poco grande pero de mejor que estar semidesnudo delante de una chica… no quiero que erza me mate… además me vienes muy bien…-" dijo

sonriendo mientras buscaba algo…. -" Aquí está!-" dijo sacando una pequeña estatua de madera de color en el que había tallado un fénix rojo y un dragón blanco.

-"Lo hice fijándome del tuyo….-" decía mientras sostenía el colgante que le dio la chica antes de irse dos años atrás.

-"Aún lo tienes….-" dijo la chica con alegría

-"Pues claro…. Te dije que no lo perdería nunca…. Pero me sentía mal por sólo haber sido tú la que me habías regalado algo y te hize esto….. No es ni la mitad de bueno que lo tuyo pero…..-"

-"Me encanta ….-" dijo wendy acercándose y cogiéndolo junto a las manos del chico….. Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieras pensando en mi….. -" dijo ofreciéndole una de esas sonrisas que a romeo tanto le gustaban….

-"Bueno….. -"decía algo rojo mientras intentaba no quedarse mirándola como un tonto…. -" los chicos también le hacen regalos a sus novias no?-"

Wendy se quedó quieta en ese momento y miró al chico perpleja…..-" _de verdad romeo había dicho eso? No lo había imaginado?-"_

-"Romeo por el contrario habría dado lo que fuera por poder haber dado marcha atrás en ese momento….. _-" Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto y haber dicho en alto lo que pensaba…. Lo último que quería era que ella se enfadar con él… y aún no estaba listo para declararse….._

-"Amigas….. Amigas quería decir jajaja…-" dijo intentado remediar algo que sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada…..

La chica sin decir nada y sin dejar de sonreír sólo se acercó más a él y le beso….

Aunque fue un momento un simple roce de labios bastó para decirle al chico que ella también pensaba como el…

Acto seguido y sin decir nada más (pues sabía que lo estropearía todo) se fue hacia la ventana y salió igual que había entrado.

 _ **POR FIN! En serio repetir los fics es de lo más agotador pero me lo merezco por imbécil….. Así quizás la próxima vez me acuerdo de guardar antes de salir…**_

 _ **En fin a lo que iba:**_

 _ **ESTE FIC SE SITÚA CRONOLÓGICAMENTE DESPUÉS DEL DE "Tu sonrisa por siempre" Y ANTES DEL DE "La dragona y el fénix".**_

 _ **Y si se que soy un poco tonto por hacer un "principio" y un "final" y no hacer el medio….. Pero dado que necesitaba explicar los guiños y referencias que he hecho en todos mis fics de fairy tail refiriendome a romeo como el fénix decidí crea esto y relacionarlo con otros dos.**_

 _ **ASI QUE YA SABEIS. SI QUERÉIS LEEROS LA "TRILOGÍA" COMPLETA VAN ASI: "Tu sonrisa por siempre" — "Fénix Hunters" — "La dragona y el Fénix"**_

 _ **Nada más nos leemos en el próximo fic.**_

 _ **Ja Ne :-D**_


End file.
